EP-A1-0 865 723 discloses a chassis on the top of which is located a round baler and a wrapping assembly. The round baler is an ordinary round baler of which the axle has been taken away, and whereas the flanges for the axle are used for the connection to the chassis.
It is also known from Göweil (Göweil Uni-Combi G 5040), to use a chassis carrying a round baler and a wrapping assembly, whereas the chassis is connected by means of a tongue to a tractor. Although in this case the tongue of the round baler is removed, the round baler is designed to assume all loads of a vehicle.
The problem this invention is based on is seen in the efforts needed to make the round baler strong enough to assume all loads applied to this vehicle or in redundant strength.